


Did It Hurt? (Heaven's Pretty Far)

by supercalivirgilistic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Concussions, Happy Ending, I was debating an OT3 honesty, M/M, Memory Loss, VictUuri, injuries, not serious for the most part, ny attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Victor knows how dangerous a sport ice skating can be. He's seen skaters suffer falls that end lives, whether figuratively or even literally. Needless to say, Yuuri can be very worrisome in that department, but he's never had a serious fall. Figures his luck would run out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Yuuri is two u's, for Katsuki, and Yuri is one, for Plisetsky.
> 
> This'll have maybe two chapters or three idk

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Anyone who skated competicely or professionally or otherwise knew the risks.  If you take a bad fall, depending on the circumstances and the degree, it could be the end of a skaters life.

 Sometimes, literally.

However, for the most part, falls aren't serious and the skaters can get up right away or soon after, or get off with a sprain or over.

 If you're not careful, it could get out of hand. 

 

Victor was overly aware of this. He'd seen some of those injuries right in front of him. 

Yuuri, in that way, was a main source of worry. Most of his falls weren't even vaguely harmful to much other than confidence.

 But you can only get so lucky for so long.

\--------------------------

Afternoon, Friday. 

 

Yuri scowled where he stood at the side of the rink. 

Phichit had texted everyone to meet at the local rink after the GPF, supposedly to practice together for a recreational match the next day. 

So, most came. JJ stayed back on account of a date, and Otabek had left sooner than the rest to catch a flight. 

Bit the majority of the skaters were there. Victor and Yuuri, Phichit of course. Georgi was there, along with Michele and his sister. Yuri was there as well. Chris had arrived fashionably late (though some people questioned the wisdom of that choice.) Mila arrived as well.

Most of the coaches were there at the start, but all but Victor gradually left a side the night wore on. 

 In fact, the same happened until Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, and Yuri were the only ones left. 

"He's asleep?" Yuuri asked as gen stopped for a break.

Phichit laughed, quickly snapping a picture of Yuri, curled up the the bleachers. 

"Guess he got worn down. We'll let him sleep this time for tomorrow."

Victor, standing beside Yuuri, sighed quietly, a smile on his face.   "Guess the young kitten needs his beauty sleep."

"Victor..." Yuuri said, before shaking his head and turning back to the ice. 

"I've got to go too, so, see ya tommorow, Yuuri, Victor!"

Yuuri waved, along with Victor, until Phichit disappeared around the corner. 

"I really want to land this jump sequence." Yuuri said, a sigh attached at the end, mostly to himself, as he turned back into the ice.

 Suddenly, Victor felt uneasy. 

"Hey, Yuuri, why don't we take a break for a bit, yeah?"

The Japanese skater gave Victor a confused look behind his shoulder but nidddd nonetheless. 

"But one more time first, ok? It'll be fine. I'm not that tired yet."

Victor nodded, a frown on his face. "Go for it." He said, shaking his shoulders, trying to dislodge the uneasy vibes.

He severely regretted not pushing harder. 

The loud sound of skates and skin against the ice. 

"Yuuri!!!" 

A blur a white, the only clear thing the form of his love on the ice, unmoving since the collision.

He turned behind him. Yuri was sitting up and looking around blearily. 

"Yurio, you need to call someone here, quick." Victor called, struggling to remain calm as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Yuuri had yet to show any sign of waking. His chest moved with his breaths, but Victor couldn't tell the state of injury. 

 

"Yuuri, cmon. Open your eyes for me, ok love? Yuuri..."

Victor continued to talk until there were people beside him. Yuri had joined him at some point but there's were others now, asking questions he could hear himself answering. 

How did he fall? How long has he been down? Has he opened his eyes any? 

After so much of that, they got him away, and Victor could only follow absently. 

What happened now?

\------------------------

Yuuri's POV

Everything was dark and muddled and loud and everything ran together and when he tried to figure out WHY, all he could remember was the blur of a jump, and then a shooting pain in his ankle, a bad landing, and then the ice was close, and a scream of his name, and everything was dark. 

It stayed that way. Occasional words would drift in and out.

".......Yuur.............only................always.................wait..."

Yuuri wasn't quite sure of the speaker but...... in the black surrounding him, the familiar, comforting voice was definetly welcome, as broken up as the sentences were. 

Yuuri was scared. He didn't want to wake up and know exactly what he knew now.

Little to nothing.

\--------------------------

Yuri's POV

I don't think anyone thought that night would turn into this. Yuuri lay silent and unmoving on the hospital bed,  Victor talk long in a soft whisper and he held Yuuris hand. 

  "What..... what did the doctor say?" Phichit asked. 

Yuri looked around, trying to see who knew. Finally, Victor spoke up. 

"He's got a sprain on his left ankle, not bad but not light either. But he also has a concussion. It's up to him when he wakes, i.... if he does. He might have memory loss..."

Victor trailed off there,unsure how to go on. The whole room was swallowed in silence, until Phichit shuffled, making his statement. 

"I guess we'll have to make sure there's plenty of us around. Pictures and songs and stuff."

 The skaters smiled at each other, before leaving as one, Victor as the only one left behind.

The idea that Yuuri might not remember him felt like a vice around his chest. 

All Victor knew was that whatever happened, he just had to help the angel in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I honestly didn't expect this to get so many people but anyway here's another chapter for ya.

Yuuri didn't really have a way to tell the adding if time. It was as if it didn't exist. The only thing for him was the dark and the occasional words from that oh so familiar voice. 

Every time he heard them speak, this achingly warm sensation would spread all over, a sort of happiness he couldn't feel otherwise.

Recently, though, Yuuri could tell something was happening. More and more words were coming in, and the dark wasn't as dark. 

Now if only he could open his eyes. 

More waiting seemed to be in order, but Yuuri mostly just wanted to meet the one speaking to him.

Where there's a will, there's a way, as they say.

\-----------------------

Victor sighed as he walked into the hospital room. 

Yuuri had been comotose since his fall 3 weeks ago. Everyone was worried. Even Yuri stopped by more often, though he said it was to make sure Victor didn't starve himself to death before his return to the skating world. 

But really, it was a good thing he did. The one and only thing on his mind was Yuuri.

He couldn't wait to see those brown eyes again.

Of course, it would end up being sooner rather than later. (He was grateful.)

\---------------

Yuuri woke slowly. First there was the gradual disorientation as the light turned from black to the dark shifting slight red that comes with closed eyes. Then, the noise. The beeping, as well as a phone ringing somewhere down the hall. The sound of wheels on tile he could hear faintly. Next, the warmth of a hand in his own, a dip where someone's head and arms lay beside him.

Who? Where? Why?

Yuuri hadn't the slightest clue.

So, he finally opened his eyes, greeted none too helpfully by the bright lighting of the hospital room, as he figured out.

(honestly, shouldn't these  hospital people know better at this point?)

He let out a small noise of discomfort before turning and squinting at a blurry gray form, in front of another blurry form, probably the rest of the person.

 Yuuri raised a hand shakily, and poked the head beside him. 

The form startled, coming up quickly.

 Their hair was soft.

"Yu- Yuuri!" They said. 

Yuuri blinked. It was that guy. The one he could remember who spoke to him in the dark. 

"You're awake! Oh god, I'm so happy, you've been out for 25 days."

Yuuri opened his mouth, about to speak, when suddenly he realized how dry his throat was. 

"W...."

The guys eyes widened. 

"Right, let me get you water. And the doctor!"

Yuuri laughed lightly under his breath as the guy ran out, but he couldn't ignore the question... who was he?

 

\-----------------------

Victor could feel his heart pounding wildly as he filled a cup with water, before returning swiftly to Yuuris room. 

He was awake! Victor almost couldn't beleive it. As soon as Yuuris eyes ha ripened it felt like piles of boulders had been lifted.

 But, a worried furrow remained between his brows. Yuuri hadn't seemed to recognize him. Of course, there was still a chance...

Right?

\---

Turns out the chance was not large enough to have an effect. 

The doctor revealed that Yuuri's amnesia seems totally random. He remembered his parents, but couldn't remember Minako's name. He remembered he could skate, but not about his results in any of his competitions. He knew where he was. 

It was spotty. The doctor said that his chance of remembering wasn't high, but that there was still a chance. 

 

 

Victor felt an ice block of dread hit him as soon as he heard the news, immediately running to Yuuri. 

Through a series of awkward stops and questions, Victor had come to a conclusion.

 If Yuuris memory was gone, he'd just have to make new ones.

 Yuuri did remember how to skate, but he still had a few more days until his ankle was good to go.

\------------------

 Yuuri sighed in frustration as he lay his bed a week later. He'd been released from the hospital after they made sure nothing else was wrong, and being around his family only made him realize just how much of his memory was missing.

Apparently the guy, who's name he learned was Victor, lived in their house with him. 

Also, Yuuri was told his fall had happened in Russia. He couldn't figure out how, but he said nothing. When he thought about the fall, his heart sped up and the air seems to thin. 

Victor seemed really nice though. He was a touchy-feely person, but Yuuri didn't mind as much as he felt he should.

He just wanted to remember. He felt he was missing a big something. He just could figure out what.

\---------------

Victor smiled on the sidelines. Yuuri was finally skating. 

The raven had been reluctant at first, saying he didn't know any routines,but with a little encouragement (read: begging) from Victor, he agreed.

So now was the start.

"Do you know your warmup?"

Yuuri nodded at him before skating off.

 Victor couldn't help but feel a tad worried but he figured it would be just fine.

And for the most part, it was.

Until right when they were about to leave. 

"Yuuri, lets go through the quads, no?" 

"Mm." Yuuri said, circling.

 But just as he was about to land the last, Yuuri froze up. The landing threw him, and Victor was immediately going after him.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" He asked as gen hovered over the skater. 

Yuuri shivered, mind flashing over the fall. The cool air whipping past his face, the wonderment, the feeling of flight at the jump. 

And then suddenly, the feeling of fear as the rotation went too fast, as he tilted and then a sharp crash and a bolt of pain followed closely by darkness.

 He didn't realize he was crying until suddenly there were fingers under his eyes wiping away the wetness.

"It's ok, Yuuri. You've landed that before, you just have to beleive that you'll make it again."

Yuuri startled slightly as arms came around him. They squeezed tight and Yuuri immediately noticed the warmth, distracting him from the repeating scene.

Suddenly, soundless pictures flashed through his mind. Yuuri knew the words, he didn't need sound.

A long silver haired skater on a tv screen, a young Yuuko skating with him, the first time he met the triplets, a meeting in a bathroom stall and feelings he couldn't begin to name. A flash of ice, the blur of life without his glasses on.

 But then, there was Victor. Victor, who had been and to some degree still was his idol. Victor, who he'd admired from afar from so long. Victor, who'd shown up without a sign to his family's onsen. Victor, who coached him to a personal victory. 

Victor, his first kiss. Victor, his first love. Flashes of smiles and hugs and embarrassing memories of stumbling. The twinkle of a ring. 

There was a pounding pain in his head but Yuuri found he didn't mind as he hugged Victor just as fiercely. 

"Can't believe I forgot the guy who showed up naked at my onsen." He muttered.

Victor gasped, pushing back to look at Yuuri.

Yuuri just smiled up, as he continued.

"Of course, you'd figure it wouldn't be so easy to forget the guy you love."

Victor closed his eyes in a smile a short he rest his head on Yuuri's shoulder, ignoring the happy tears that fell.

"Welcome home, Yuuri." He whispered.

Yuuri closed his eyes as well. "I'm back, Victor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wasn't sure about the ending. I wanted to find some way for Victor to say the L too but idk it seemed awkward. So he said it with his actions instead. Tender loving kisses in store.


End file.
